As shown in FIG. 7, a floor rack of the prior art comprises a base 50, an upright support post 51, and a paper towel holder 52. Such a prior art floor rack as described above is defective in design in that it is not provided with means to hold a paper towel roll which can be put into service on an emergency basis.